


An Amnesia Drabble Collection

by pixelspoptartsandpluto



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heroine confesses to Toma, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelspoptartsandpluto/pseuds/pixelspoptartsandpluto
Summary: Creative title - I know! Anyway, this is just a collection of fics too short to really be their own story. Mostly, they're Tumblr requests I filled. Some chapters will be NSFW, but I'll label them.





	1. Toma/Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got via Tumblr for a drabble featuring Toma/Heroine. This is The Heroine's August 1st confession if she never lost her memories and met Orion.

**August 1st**

She had asked that I meet at her apartment in 30 minutes. She said she wanted to talk to me about something important and I could tell without needing to see her face that she was blushing. It was in the way she kept stumbling over her words and how her voice kept rising sporadically in pitch like it always did when she was feeling nervous.

So what had her so worked up?

Is this about Ikki?

I couldn’t help clenching my jaw as I thought of the other man. I’ve been seeing the two of them together a lot lately. They were always sneaking off from work to whisper to each other in a secluded corner of the cafe, or huddling in the empty back alley. And the way she would giggle at some of the things he’d whisper in her ear.

I knew she’d eventually start dating a guy that wasn’t me…but why did it have to be him? He’d just use her and toss her away after a few months like he’s done with every other girl he’s dated.

I turned onto her street and could see that she was already waiting outside her apartment. The breeze lightly teased her hair and the skirt of her dress as she gazed up at a cloud she seemed particularly interested in. She really was a beautiful girl.

Seemingly losing interest in her cloud, she lowered her gaze and noticed my approach.

“Toma!” Startled, her eyes grew wide as she saw me.

“Hey!” I smiled at her. “It’s not like I’m that early, how come you seem so surprised to see me?”

“Oh, um…I was just lost in thought I guess.” Letting out a sigh, she smiled up at me. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course! Anytime. What was it you needed to talk to me about?”

The smile suddenly melted from her face and she grew serious.

“Well that’s…I uh…”

Yes, she was definitely nervous about something. Smiling gently at her, I softly placed my hand on the top of her head. This was something I had always done to comfort her, ever since we were little. It felt like the natural thing to do.

“It’s okay. You can tell me anything. I’m always ready to listen to my little sister.”

I could feel her stiffen under my hand, and her head abruptly snapped up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were hard, looking serious and determined. No trace of the earlier shyness.

“Toma…I’m not your little sister.”

Well that was unexpected! I was well aware of the fact we weren’t related, that would make my feelings for her even more wrong then they already were, but I had always thought she liked thinking of me as her big brother.

“Well, no…but you know I’ve always considered you—”

“No, Toma! I mean I don’t want to be thought of as a little sister to you! Not anymore.”

Her words stung. Had she found out how I felt about her? I try so hard to bury those feelings so they don’t show, but had I slipped up somewhere? Did I do something to make her feel uncomfortable around me? I’m such an idiot! I’ve completely betrayed her trust by having feelings for her that I had no right to have.

“What’s wrong? This isn’t like you.” Maybe I could fix this. Maybe I could play it off like whatever I did was just a misunderstanding.

She looked down at the ground and some of her hair fell to hide her face. I heard her mumble something, but I couldn’t understand.

“What was that?” I asked, bracing myself.

She looked back up and met my eyes. Her face was red and I noticed, with a pang in my chest, that her eyes were tearing up.

“I said I like you!”

No. No of course she doesn’t mean it like that. I was just twisting her words to hear what I wanted to hear.

I gave a nervous chuckle. “You should watch how you say that to a guy. They could get the wrong idea. Luckily it’s just me this time so I know you don’t mean it like that.”

“But…that _is_ how I mean it. I like you Toma. Not as a big brother or as a friend. I mean I… _love_ you.”

This is a dream. I’m dreaming. There’s no way she’s confessing to me after all this time. After so many years of repressing my feelings because I know I’m not good enough to be her boyfriend.  
But wanting to be so, _so_ badly.

“What about Ikki?” I asked.

She blinked at me in confusion. “What about Ikki?”

“You like him don’t you? You’re always sneaking around, meeting up with him in private, not to mention his little fan club is all up-in-arms about you two.”

“I only ever met up with Ikki to get advice about you. He has experience with girls confessing to him so I figured he’d have some tips for me.”  
The reason she was meeting up with Ikki was about me all along? The realization that she actually returned my feelings crashed down on me and I felt dizzy. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. To lift her up in my arms and spin her around in pure joy.

But I couldn’t.

I had no right to be allowed to love her.

Maybe she’s never seen that side of me, because I try so hard to hide it, but there’s a side of me – a dark side, buried deep – that scares even me sometimes. If I became her boyfriend, could I really keep that from interfering with our relationship?

“You shouldn’t want to be with me. I’m not a great guy. I’m selfish and cowardly. I could become possessive of you.” I tried to warn her.

“I’ve known you my whole life. You’ve always been so sweet and kind to me, and always kept me safe. These feelings have been here for a long time now, since we were kids and I know you’re the man I want to be with.”

I sighed, despite the feeling of my heart leaping happily in my chest. I’m weak. I always have been when it comes to her.

Reaching out, I took her hand and pulled her closer to me, leaning down until our foreheads touched.

“This is a mistake. But I’ve wanted this for so long. I love you, and I’m too selfish to be able to turn you away when you’re confessing to me like this.”

“Toma…I want us to be together.”

“Yes.” With our foreheads still together, I looked into her eyes and smiled. “I want that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on my Tumblr: https://pixels-poptarts-and-pluto.tumblr.com/ ! I take drabble and headcanon requests for Amnesia: Memories and Mystic Messenger too!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^^


	2. Toma/Heroine NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' porn without plot!

Toma's teeth nibbled gently at the sensitive skin of her neck and she arched her back to give him better access. Lying on top of her, he was wearing only his jeans as the rest of his clothes had long been tossed across the room, along with her top. He was being more impatient than he usually was whenever they made love due to the fact that she had spent all day seeing how much she could tease him before he took her back to his place and pinned her to his bed. She wore her shortest skirt. The one that made him turn the most adorable shade of pink whenever he saw her wearing it.

Said skirt was now bunched up around her hips as his hands slid up and down her bare thighs. His hands were always so warm, and they sent such pleasant tingles throughout her body as he explored it.

He trailed his kisses down from her neck, to her collarbone to the hem of her bra, where he undid the front clasp in one quick motion. He brought his lips to her pert nipple and sucked, kneading her other breast with his free hand.

She let out a quiet gasp and automatically bucked her hips against his thigh, seeking friction for her aching core.

Toma's mouth left her chest so he could meet her gaze. Lust was blazing in his golden eyes as they roamed over her face, searching for consent to go further.

“Toma, I want you. Please.”

He smiled adoringly at her before joining their lips in a gentle, but hungry kiss, tongue slipping in her mouth to play with her own. She trailed her hands down his chest and down his toned abdomen, stopping when she got to the zipper of his pants. She took a moment to cup the bulge that had formed there, making him moan loudly, before going back to undo the zipper and help him free his cock from his boxers.

He was so hard.

Taking him in her hand, She ran her thumb over the tip.

“God...mm” He sighed out as she pumped a few times and he throbbed in her hand.

He pulled away, but only to remove his pants and underwear fully. Once they were off, he reached for the hem of her panties, dragging them off her hips and down her legs before throwing them too across the room.

He leaned down to kiss her passionately and she whimpered into his mouth as he entered her with one finger.

He broke the kiss.

“Does it feel good?” He breathed the question into her ear while sliding in a second finger and pumping them rhythmically.

“Mmm...yes! Toma!” But she wanted more. She wanted him to fill her completely.

And he wanted the same thing.

He removed his fingers and she could feel him pressing against her entrance with the tip of his hard cock. He was met with little resistance as he began to slowly slide into her soaked pussy. They both moaned as he filled her up to the hilt.

“You feel so good.” He whispered to her before meeting her lips with his own.

He began with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside her. But that didn't last long as soon she was arching her back to eagerly meet his thrusts, begging him with her body to fuck her harder.

He was more than happy to do so.

Leaning back, he pulled her legs up so her calves were resting on his broad shoulders. He was hitting her deeper with this new position and she cried out in ecstasy and he began pounding into her with harder thrusts.

Panting hard, he watched her face as fucked her, reveling in how beautiful she was with her hair splayed wildly across his pillows and her eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure. It was a state he could never get enough of seeing her in, and one that, not so long ago, he thought he never would.

He could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him, letting him know she was close.

“Let go sweetheart. I'll be right behind you.”

With a couple more thrusts she came around him, clenching him hard. True to his word, he immediately let himself spill inside her, moaning out her name.

He pulled outt once he began to soften, lying down on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

“That was amazing Toma.” She praised as she gave a feather light kiss just underneath his jaw.

He gave a lazy grin. “Yeah, you're so incredible. I love you so much.”

They lay like that for a little while longer, her head resting on his chest as he held her in his arms and traced gentle circles on her bare back, before they both drifted into a pleasant sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shin/Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Shin/Heroine drabble because sexually frustrated Shin amuses me! I based this off a Tumblr sentence prompt "Is that my shirt?".
> 
> Shin's thoughts rated PG-13 :)

The chilled rain that had begun as a light drizzle was now a downpour that relentlessly pelted the two of us as we dashed home. I shouted at her over the loud drumming to head straight to my house, since it was the closest.

Running up the steps to my front door, I had my key ready and I quickly unlocked it before pushing her through the door first, then making my own way into the comfort of the warm, dry living room.

“Brrr!! That was so cold!” She shivered exaggeratedly.

“Yeah. Hey, if it doesn't let up tonight, why don't you just sleep here?” I suggested. There was no sense in her drying off here just to get wet again.

She hesitated before replying. “Oh...well...I don't think that's such a good idea Shin.”

“You've stayed the night here lots of times in the past.” Back when we were kids, slumber parties with me, her and Toma were even a regular thing.

“Yeah, but that was before we were dating. And your mom was always home. Isn't she home really late tonight?”

I sighed. She may have gotten her memories back, but she was still pretty hesitant when it came to anything more than kissing.

“I'll be staying on the couch, don't worry. And I'll text my mom to let her know you'll be here. She won't mind.”

After a few moments she nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good.” I looked at her standing there, soaked to the bone. Her clothes clung to her every curve and I begun to wonder if my intentions in inviting her to stay were entirely innocent after all. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and scare her off though, so I decided to offer her something to warm up. “Um, you should warm yourself up before you get sick. There's blankets in the closet. I'm going to go grab a melon soda, do you want anything? Tea? Cocoa?”

“Tea sounds nice. I'm going to use your bathroom to dry off.” She left the room while I went to the kitchen to make our drinks

Putting the kettle on the burner to boil, my mind couldn't help but wander to places it shouldn't. But she was so beautiful tonight. Enthusiastically singing along to the lyrics of the band on stage, illuminated by the bright concert lights, she looked like she was glowing. The headlining band wasn't really my thing, but they were one of her favorites and I had finished exams so I decided to get us tickets. It was worth it to see her so excited, and, I got to surprise her with a couple of ambush kisses too. I know I told her I'd ask before kissing her from now on, and I had mostly held to that, but I'm only human after all.

The kettle began to whistle and I pulled it from the stove just as she joined me in the kitchen.

“What kind of tea do you want?” I asked, not turning around.

“Hmm...do you have any chamomile? I don't want too much caffeine if I'm going to try and sleep soon, plus I'm still pretty hyped from the concert.”

“Yeah, I think so. Could you reach into that cupboard and che----” I had turned around now, and my words trailed off as I took in what I was seeing. “Is...that my shirt?”

“Oh, well yes....and these are your sweatpants too. I found a basket of clean laundry and I figured that I can't sleep in wet clothes so.....do you mind?”

Oh, I minded. How did she expect me to keep my mind out of the gutter (and my hands off her) when she looked so cute?! She looked so small in my shirt that almost reached her knees and my sweatpants that were way too baggy and long. Wait...did the rain soak through to her underwear? Was she wearing underwear under my clothes?!

Heat rose to my face and I turned my back to her so she wouldn't see how red it had gotten.

_Play it cool man._

“It's a little late to ask that now....but no, it's all right.” I mean, she did have a point about sleeping in wet clothes.

“Shin, you're still in wet clothes. I'll finish the drinks while you go get changed.” She suggested, taking a mug out of the cupboard for herself and a glass for me. “You must be cold too right?”

Not cold at all. I actually felt way too hot. “Uh, yeah. I'll probably have a quick hot shower too.”

“Good idea.” She smiled at me and I knew I'd be in trouble if I didn't get out of there fast.

I edged out of the kitchen as fast as I could without seeming suspicious and headed toward the bathroom. God, that sweet, innocent idiot didn't even realize what she was going to do to me when putting my clothes on.

Despite still being soaked with the chilly rain, I was going to need a very _cold_ shower.


End file.
